


a simple declaration

by bakusdeku



Series: no thoughts only atsuhina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Miya Atsumu is an Idiot, Miya Osamu is tired of his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusdeku/pseuds/bakusdeku
Summary: Miya Atsumu had had a massive crush on Hinata Shouyou since their match on the Spring High Tournament.He just didn’t know it.But his brother did.orthe one where osamu realized that atsumu had a crush on hinata way before atsumu realized it himself
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: no thoughts only atsuhina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614487
Comments: 24
Kudos: 879





	a simple declaration

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! first ever Haikyuu fic and its atsuhina bc this ship has me wrapped around their finger it’s not even funny
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> enjoy this fic that i made because im determined to fill the atsuhina tag
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this!!

It was a simple declaration from his brother.

“I’ll toss to you one of these days.” 

Those simple words weren’t surprising to Osamu. His brother was an idiot anyways, his brain to mouth filter nearly nonexistent when he gets sucked into the moment. His eyes would burn with a passion Osamu was familiar with.

Hinata Shouyou did not reply to his brother’s words, simply standing there with his eyebrows drawn together. If Osamu had to guess, the boy was probably wondering which twin he was talking to.

Osamu pulled Atsumu back after that, the latter was obviously not over the thrill of the match, his body trembling with exhaustion and left over excitement. The two went to the bus afterwards, the ride to their hotel silent. Osamu carefully glanced at his twin, seeing his brother with a slight blush to his cheeks. 

His face contorted in disgust before looking away. He’d rather not know the reason as to why his brother looked so star-strucked.

—

It was _supposed_ to be a simple declaration. 

A week had passed and Atsumu would not get over his words to Hinata, and frankly speaking Osamu had grown a little tired of hearing his brother saying, “I’ll toss to Shouyou one day,” as his motivation in continuing volleyball.

But Osamu was never one to meddle on unimportant things, his brother’s idiotic attitude was something he lived with for his whole live and as long as Atsumu kept tossing like he used to, Osamu never found a reason to call out his brother’s annoying mantra.

So he let his brother be.

—

A year quickly passed after that, he became the vice captain while Atsumu became the team captain, and with their new team, Inarizaki got a ticket to the Spring High Tournament once again. The team was ecstatic, while the first years were nervous as ever, the second and third years were preparing themselves for a comeback after losing at the second round last year, Osamu also noticed his brother getting riled up with every match they won. 

They went through the first and second round fairly quickly, winning the matches with no actual problems. Their second round match lasted barely an hour and a half, the team were on the top of their game. Atsumu’s serves alone gained them ten points, six during the first set and four during the second set. The twins also perfected their reverse minus tempo attack, impressively winning their match with that attack. Atsumu’s delight was evident by the end of the match.

The moment lineups finished, the whole team went to watch the match going on at the center court. Karasuno was facing off with Nekoma, on their third set, currently at a deuce with the score of 25-25.

Osamu saw Atsumu fidgeting next to him, his brother obviously nervous for Hinata’s team.

It was Kageyama’s turn to serve, his presence in court as intimidating as ever. The crowd was silent, as the sound of Kageyama’s powerful jump serve cut through the air, it was a service ace, the Karasuno supporters rising to their feet screaming words of praise, even his brother was on his feet, hand gripping the railing, face conflicted, probably wondering whether he was glad Karasuno made the point or whether he was mad at how cool Kageyama was to pull of that stunt.

The match ended with Karasuno as the victors, 29-27 was their final score. Osamu had to physically hold down Atsumu at moments where he was nearly shouting words of support to Karasuno and praises to Hinata’s ever evolving skills. Osamu figured seeing a captain openly routing for a team that was supposed to be their enemy would not be the best for the team’s mentality. He slapped the back of his brother’s head lightly before pulling him out of the stands.

Osamu expected his brother to retaliate but instead Atsumu followed his lead, his face once again covered in a blush as he whispered under his breath, “Hinata Shouyou, he’s going to be _my_ spiker someday.”

A look of disgust once again shows on Osamu’s face before he turns to leave his daydreaming brother behind, dreading about how tomorrow’s match was going to go.

The third day of the Spring High Tournament brought an uncomfortable feeling in Osamu’s stomach. He wondered how his brother was going to act when he was met with his dream spiker once again, on opposing sides of the court. 

His wonders were answered following their match with Karasuno. His brother was initially doing well with the match, his serves were perfect and so were his tosses. But the minute Kageyama and Hinata brought out their quick attack, now far more quicker, Atsumu broke. Hinata also boasted a higher apex for his jump. The move combined with Kageyama’s irritatingly accurate set was enough to make Atsumu freeze. 

The duo were obviously intentionally saving that quick for later, only unleashing it to reach their set point for the first set. A first year from Karasuno was serving, the receive they did was perfect and all Atsumu had to do was set it to him, and they could gain a deuce. But his idiot brother got caught up with Hinata running up to a block and dropped the ball by accident.

Hinata landed from his jump with a confused expression. The gymnasium went quiet, everyone watching the match, and everyone in the match were trying to understand what had just happened. Osamu felt a vein twitch on his forehead as he furrowed his eyebrows. He gritted his teeth before lifting his head to glare at his twin.

“‘Tsumu you idiot! If you want Hinata to be your spiker someday, then at least prove that you’re worthy of becoming his setter you dumbass!” 

The already quiet stadium got impossibly more quiet. Atsumu’s slow head rise to stare at his brother was so comical, Osamu would have laughed if it weren’t for the current situation they were in. After a moment of silence the entire stadium started laughing, Osamu turned to see Hinata’s face red as a tomato as his teammates were playfully mocking him. The referee quickly blew his whistle signaling the end of the set, ushering the two teams to switch courts.

The rest of the match thankfully went by without anymore outburst from Osamu caused by Atsumu’s antics. They ended up winning the second and third set, the moment at the end of the first set quickly forgotten by the crowd as the two teams exchanged plays one after another, catching up whenever left behind. Atsumu quickly got back to his groove as he proved himself worthy of the title of the Number One high school setter.

By the end of the match Atsumu once again made a declaration to Hinata Shouyou.

“What my brother said is true. I will be your setter one day.” 

Atsumu said before turning away from Hinata, Osamu noticed his brother’s red face and had to force himself to keep a straight face.

They ended the Spring High Tournament with fourth place. 

—

Upon graduating, the twins took different career routes. His brother was scouted by a Division One team called the MSBY Black Jackals, while Osamu started his own onigiri business. 

Throughout his first year in the Black Jackals, his brother had gone through many matches, Atsumu was passionate about volleyball, that much was obvious and the Black Jackals were a team filled with strong hitters, capable of receiving Atsumu’s set.

During the end of his first year there, Osamu had noticed his brother watching the Spring High Tournament from day one to three through his phone with an excited expression. He had asked about why he was so interested in Hinata, but Atsumu simply cocked his head to the side visibly confused, “I want him to be my spiker, I thought you knew this?”

Osamu was speechless, surely his brother was joking, surely he himself had realized that he wanted more than for Hinata to just be his spiker.

Atsumu turned his head back to watch the match, his eyes glistening every time Hinata scored a point. Osamu shook his head, his brother was truly an idiot.

—

The next two years were a slight nightmare for Osamu. His brother was moping nearly every night complaining to him about Hinata going MIA. Atsumu claimed that the boy had quit volleyball, considering he wasn’t listed on any team of the Volleyball League. Atsumu had even asked Kageyama about the former Middle Blocker’s whereabouts to which he answered, “Hinata doesn’t play indoor volleyball anymore.”

His brother was devastated after that, he spent the night eating ice cream while Osamu comforted him. He asked his brother hesitantly, “Why do you care so much that he quit volleyball?”

Atsumu stared at Osamu like he was dumb, “I told you ‘Samu, I want to toss to him someday, I want to be his setter while he becomes my spiker.”

Osamu wondered how his brother didn’t realize his sentence would have sounded like a love confession with a few tweaks. But Osamu just left his brother to his sorrows, comforting the blond whenever he needed him.

—

Hinata Shouyou’s return to Japan was similar to that of a wedgie in Osamu’s life, a slight inconvenience but easy to deal with. His brother slammed the door to his apartment one night, eyes glistening the same way it did all those years ago. Osamu casually turned his head back to the television when Atsumu stomped his way to stand in front of him, grinning so hard his cheeks were squashed beneath his eyes.

Atsumu jumped to tackle his brother with a scream, “He’s back! Hinata Shouyou is Back!”

Osamu widened his eyes, laughing slightly at Atsumu’s excitement. His twin spent the whole night rambling about the reason behind Hinata’s disappearance, his adventures in Brazil doing beach volleyball—

“That idiot, Tobio! He should’ve told me Shouyou never quit volleyball!”

“Well he never said that Hinata quit.”

“He _implied_ it.”— Atsumu’s story ended with Hinata trying out for the Black Jackals, his brother’s obvious happiness made Osamu smirk in amusement.

“I finally have him, ‘Samu! He’s finally my spiker.”

Osamu stared at his brother in disbelief, just realizing his brother still had not realized his apparent feelings for Hinata.

Osamu sighed for the umpteenth time in his life.

—

Miya Atsumu was content with his life, he was the starting setter for a Division 1 volleyball team filled with powerhouses. And with the addition of Hinata Shouyou’s comeback in his life, he had never felt happier. His sets in practice were perfect and so were his serves.

Every time his combo with Shouyou went smoothly, the shorter of the two would rush up to him for a high-five, his grin stretching across his whole face. Atsumu would grin back at him, unaware of how the tips of his ears turn red.

He would not trade his current position in life with anything else—

At least that was how he thought he would feel.

However he really felt the exact opposite. 

His life felt like there was something missing to it. He had felt the emptiness he experienced three years ago once again. Which was weird considering he was sure the gap was created because of the absence of Shouyou who was once his motivation in continuing Volleyball. But now Shouyou was back, so why did he feel like this?

Atsumu felt conflicted more often than not. Shouyou was finally his spiker, so he wondered why he felt like what he had wasn’t enough. Was Hinata not enough for him? 

That was not possible, his compatibility with Shouyou on court was second only to his on court compatibility with Osamu, so Shouyou was more than enough. The latter’s skill in volleyball was also amazing after his two year stay in Brazil.

So, why did the thought of Shouyou being his spiker, irritate him so much.

Shouyou was finally _his_ , it didn’t make sense for him to—

  
  
  


Wait.

Atsumu was wrong.

  
  
  
  


Shouyou wasn’t his.

Shouyou was his _spiker._

And that one word made him realize what irritated him so much.

—

For the second time that month Atsumu barged into Osamu’s apartment. His brother was once again sitting in front of his television, not caring about Atsumu’s sudden appearance.

“I think I’m in love with Hinata Shouyou and I want him to be mine.”

Osamu whipped his head to Atsumu’s direction, eyes widening before he closed it while falling into a pit of laughter. His twin continued laughing before patting the spot next to him on the sofa.

Osamu sighed, sounding amused, “Took you long enough!”

“What do you mean by that!” Atsumu replied, walking in big strides towards the sofa before sitting down.

Osamu reached for the TV remote, quickly turning it off before turning towards Atsumu, “It means you’re slow as hell and I knew about that already,” the other was about to retaliate when Osamu pressed a finger against his own mouth, making Atsumu close his mouth, “so, how do you plan to ask him out?” He said casually, hand reaching towards the bowl of chips he had on the table.

Atsumu’s face quickly turned red at the thought of asking Shouyou out.

Osamu started cracking up until he choked on his chips.

—

It had been merely a month after Hinata’s return to Japan, and a week after Atsumu’s realization. As a veteran Volleyball player, Atsumu was able to continue practice as usual. 

At least he thought he was, until at the end of practice Shouyou came up to him to ask about his condition.

“Are you okay, Atsumu-san? You didn’t look quite like yourself during practice.” He asked, expression concerned.

Atsumu felt the tip of his ears burn, seriously how did he not realize his longtime crush, when it was that obvious. “Was I? I thought I was acting normally though?” He tried to answer nonchalantly.

Shouyou, however, pouted. He actually pouted, his lips were jutted slightly out while his eye grew wider, “You didn’t toss to me as much as you usually do!” The younger said whining, “I thought you wanted to become my setter.” He finished turning his face away, ears also turning slightly red.

His heart skipped a beat, Atsumu’s heart actually skipped a beat because of how adorable Hinata was, his hand unconsciously went to ruffle Shouyou’s hair, “Sorry about that. Your setter will make sure you get all the sets you deserve.” He said continuing to pat Shouyou’s head, the younger smiling at Atsumu, both their cheeks dusted with a soft pink tint.

“Oy lovebirds, it’s time to go home!” At the sound of Bokuto’s voice the pair jumped apart, faces red as they awkwardly scramble around each other before bidding their goodbyes, Atsumu tripping over his own feet while Shouyou accidentally slammed his shoulder against the door..

“Bokuto, it’s not nice to tease those idiots.” Sakusa said through his mask.

A boisterous laughter filled the nearly empty gymnasium, “But idiots are the best people to tease, Sakusa!”

—

Despite his expectations, they way his relationship with Shouyou progressed was actually really smooth. Shouyou would laugh at all of Atsumu’s stupid jokes, even when everyone else would look at him weirdly for it. The two could comfortably speak to each other even when blush covered Atsumu’s cheeks and ears. They knew each other’s favorite food, they walked back to the dorms together, Shouyou would even spend the night at Atsumu’s dorm room, they would play video games and cook simple dishes together, they created a comfortable rhythm for both of them, just enjoying each other’s presence.

Things were going well until Bokuto suddenly asked, “So since when did you two started dating?” 

They were in the middle of dinner with Kiyoomi and Bokuto. The former silently drank his water while Bokuto asked with stars in his eyes. The “couple” in question both choked on their food, Shouyou coughing before reaching for a glass to drink with one hand while the other patted Atsumu’s back. The older of the two did the exact same thing to Shouyou. The movement was so casual neither realized how they looked to anyone other than them.

“We aren’t dating.”

“Not too long ago”

The two sentences clashed, as the two said it simultaneously. Atsumu turned his head to look at Shouyou, hurt and confusion obvious on the younger’s eyes. Atsumu stared back, his mouth sealed tightly as his mind scrambled to process what had just happened.

“Shouy-“ Atsumu started to say.

“I have to go, actually.” Shouyou said at the exact same time, grabbing his phone and wallet on the table before walking a way, he bowed to the other three before walking out of the restaurant.

Atsumu turned back to look at Kiyoomi and Bokuto staring at him with wide eyes, “Aren’t gonna follow him, you idiot?” Kiyoomi said tone flat.

The setter stood up quickly, his chair made a screeching sound against the floor. Atsumu rushed out of the restaurant quickly, following in Shouyou’s footsteps.

Shouyou was easy to find when you knew him, the man would definitely be in the park. Atsumu knew this because they went to the park a few times, Shouyou admitting his slight attachment to the place because he spent countless nights alone in the park relaxing in the fresh air. He took atsumu there one night after a particularly rough practice, where Shouyou’s jumps didn’t reach his highest points and he missed most of his receives. The two talked about anything and everything that night, Atsumu holding Shouyou’s hands while comforting the younger.

Atsumu panted when he reached Shouyou, sitting on a bench with his eyes closed as he breathed in the air.

“Shouyou-kun.” He said walking closer to the orange-haired man. The latter opened his eyes slightly before sliding his position on the bench to give room for Atsumu.

The two sat in silence, Shouyou’s calm breathing against Atsumu’s ragged one. Atsumu turned to look at the other, his face calm despite what had happened in the restaurant.

“This was where you asked me out.” Shouyou said calmly, opening his eyes and turning his face to look at Atsumu, “Or, at least this was where I _thought_ you asked me out.”

Trees rustled in the background as Atsumu tried to make sense of Shouyou’s sentence, “What?” He unconsciously let out under his breath.

Shouyou laughed at him in disbelief, but he didn’t look angry. “Remember that night a couple weeks ago when I took you here for the first time?”

The older nodded, face dumbfounded.

“I was doing really bad at practice and you said to go somewhere that made you comfortable and that you’d go with me.” Shouyou said before pausing. “I took you here with me and started breaking down about Volleyball and life. Talking about how I was scared of messing up, and how I felt lonely since moving to Sendai.”

Shouyou let out a sigh, “But then you held my hand and told me you’d be by my side so I won’t feel lonely, and how I won’t mess up with Volleyball because I had the best setter in Japan backing me up.” Atsumu’s face turned red, memories of that night clearing up in his mind.

“I thought we started dating after that.” 

Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows, “Wait what? What I said wasn’t even a confession! How did you take it that way?”

“Ehh???” Shouyou exclaimed confused, “But isn’t saying you’d stay by my side the same thing? And you held my hand while saying it too!” Shouyou accused, pointing a finger at Atsumu.

The blond looked at him in disbelief, “That’s not how it works! Besides saying ‘I’d stay by your side’ is totally lame! I wouldn’t confess in such a lame way!”

“I thought it was romantic and not lame at all!” Shouyou exclaimed before pouting.

“No, when I say romantic I mean totally romantic, us having a candlelight dinner where I pay for our food, and I would confess in the park where I had decorated the bench and tree with fairy lights. You’d be totally swooned by my charms. Oh and the date would have to be a good one like May fifth, or June sixth—“ Atsumu was cut off by the sound of Shouyou laughing.

The taller of the two turned to look back at the other in surprise, “Why are you laughing!” 

“You’re so cute Atsumu-san! I really do like you after all.” Shouyou said while still laughing lightly.

Atsumu was stunned silent at Shouyou’s confession, “You like me?” He asked in disbelief.

Shouyou smiled at him, eyes shining in the moonlight, “Yeah I do.” He said eyes turning into crescents. “That night I did horribly at practice was because I was confused about my feelings for you, it led to a whole spiral of worries that I didn’t even notice I had in my life.” He paused, “So when you told me you’d be by my side I took it as a confession because at that time it seemed like a confession to me. Did you not notice I started going to your room a lot after that?” Shouyou asked with his head cocked to the side.

“Oh my god, you like me.” 

“Yeah that’s what I said, Atsumu-san.”

“No, no, no, you don’t understand. _You. You! like, me?”_

“Yes! Why is that so hard to understand?” Shouyou asked, smiling. “Wait or do you not like me back because when you talked about what you said not being a confession sounded like you had a way to confess to me already planned.”

Atsumu let out a breath of relief, “Shouyou, I like you too.” He said before grabbing his spiker’s hand.

Shouyou smiled at him, holding Atsumu’s hand in his, “Can I kiss you, Atsumu-san?” Shouyou asked, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. 

The younger man looked beautiful under the moonlight, taking Atsumu’s breath for the who knows how many times in his life. The spiker was breathtaking on and off court. Atsumu had a hard time taking in his surroundings when his entire senses turned numb the second Shouyou pressed his lips against the setter. A moment of shock from Atsumu before he kissed the orange-haired man back. 

They parted after a few seconds, faces covered in a blush as the moonlight reflected from their eyes. Atsumu took Shouyou into a hug, squeezing the latter tightly as a content sigh came out of his mouth. Shouyou squeezed the man back before patting him lightly.

“Let’s go home, Atsumu-san.”

With the moon and streetlights guiding their way, the couple started to walk out of the park, hands intertwined as they fall into a familiar rhythm of walking.

“Y’know I was kinda annoyed you confessed to me first.”

“What?! Why?” Shouyou laughed.

“I really had everything planned out! I have fairy lights being shipped tomorrow! And not only that you kissed me first too!”

“Atsumu-san!”

The couples bickering slowly turned into laughter and giggles, the two realizing how natural it felt for them to be together. As they walked towards their dorm a thought occurred in Atsumu’s brain.

_It wasn’t a simple declaration after all._

He smiled as he held Shouyou’s hand tight, the younger man was no longer just his spiker. Shouyou was _his._ And he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you like it! see you on my next atsuhina fic!!
> 
> here’s the link for the art i made for this fic, that is also my anitwt so follow me if you want<3  
> [art](https://twitter.com/luobingqiu/status/1221720845770346496?s=21)


End file.
